Je regrette juste de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt
by Griffy-Deplumee
Summary: Aimer Haïr. Difficile de passer de l'autre côté lorsqu'on a banni le mot sentiment de son vocabulaire.Pourtant je l'ai fait. Mais à quel prix?


_Hello !!_ _C'est ma première fic et heum… Disons que vos conseils me seraient les bienvenus pour m'améliorer. Je la dédie à deux mordues de Draco/Herm : _

_La __Slyth3rin__ et la Serdi : )_

_Petite précision capitale : les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi mais bien évidemment à la sublime J.K.Rowling. Sinon, pour le reste, les idées et etc.. tout à été mis en œuvre par le peu de matière grise que recèle ma tête._

_En espérant que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture !_

_ps : Merci pour les 3 reviews : ) Savoir que j'ai réussi à garder le côté Malefoyen/ Serpentard dans cette histoire, me touche beaucoup ! ; )_

**

* * *

Je regrette ( juste) de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt…**

**« Malefoy ».**

Qu'est-ce qu'un nom fait qu'il vaut mieux qu'un autre ? Lorsqu'on prononce

Voldemort, les gens ont peur. Lorsqu'on dit Malefoy, c'est la crainte et le respect qu'on

peut voir chez ces mêmes gens. Et lorsqu'on énonce le nom de Granger, c'est la

compassion qu'ils vous offrent. Moi-même mes yeux se voilent. Qui l'eut cru ? Le

fameux Draco Malefoy, froid comme la glace, ressent des sentiments ! Quel scoop !

Quand le monde magique m'a vu tomber à genoux sur le « lit » de ma bien-aimée,

pleurant mes premières larmes depuis quinze ans. La presse s'est empressée

de colporter la nouvelle. Parce que le silence raconte souvent mieux que des mots. Tous

ont compris notre lien. Moi, en même temps qu'eux. C'est à dire trop tard. Mon cœur de

glace a finalement fondu. Mais il faut croire qu'il était immense. Ma flamme s'est éteinte

avant la déglaciation complète. Quelle ironie du sort n'est-ce pas ? Porter le nom

Malefoy, signifie-t-il souffrir éternellement ? Non. Grâce à ma lionne, le nom Malefoy

prend une nouvelle tournure. Un Malefoy peut aimer. Aimer une sang-de-bourbe à en

mourir.

Elle m'a aimé. Le plus sincèrement du monde. Ses gestes, ses regards. Tout le montrait.

Mais je n'y ai jamais répondu. Au début, cela m'a dégoûté. Une sang-de-bourbe ayant le

béguin pour moi. La meilleure amie de mon meilleur ennemi. Puis, cela m'a amusé. Par

la suite, voyant sa sincérité, j'ai commencé à avoir peur. On n'aime pas un Malefoy

d'habitude. On le craint, on le hait ou on le respecte. Mais jamais, ô ! grand jamais ! on

ne lui offre son cœur les yeux fermés ! Et, digne Malefoy que j'étais, j'ai pris la solution

la plus radicale et la plus simple : la fuite. J'ai fermé mon cœur à double tour. Décidant

d'ignorer cet amour sans limite qu'elle m'offrait. Je me suis rendu sourd à ses appels.

Ceux-ci, suite à mon comportement, amplifièrent, devinrent plus présent. Mais je n'y ai

jamais répondu. Si elle en souffrait, elle n'en a jamais rien laissé paraître. C'est qu'elle

était forte ma lionne ! Belle, tenace, courageuse et forte ! Une perle rare. Et je n'en ai

pas profité. Je n'ai pas compris. Elle ne m'en a jamais voulu. Elle disait, qu'elle

m'aimait pour deux. Que même si je ne ressentais pas la même chose, rester à mes côtés

toute sa vie, serait son plus grand bonheur. Et moi, comme le plus sombre des idiots, je

lui répondais par une réplique cinglante. Quand j'y repense, j'ai été le plus grand des

salops. Sachant ses sentiments, je flirtais avec d'autres devant elle. Je rigolais près d'elle

mais pas avec elle. Je ramenais une nouvelle fille chaque semaine. Mais ce que je voulais

surtout, c'était de la voir craquer. Ce n'est jamais arrivé. Du moins, pas en face de moi,

si cela s'est passé. Seulement, en y réfléchissant bien, j'y suis devenu indépendant. Oui,

petit à petit, sa présence, ses regards, ses gestes, furent les seules qui comptèrent pour

moi. Mais une fois de plus, je ne m'en suis rendu compte que trop tard. L'amour rend

aveugle. La haine et la bêtise aussi. J'en suis la preuve vivante. Elle est partie, un matin

de printemps. Le ciel était bleu. Les oiseux chantaient. Les médicomages ont rapporté

qu'elle avait été empoisonnée. Tous, ont pensé à un suicide. Mais c'était tout bonnement

impossible. Elle aimait la vie plus que tout. Elle m'aimait bien trop, j'étais sa drogue.

Elle est morte d'une morsure de serpent. Animal qu'elle chérissait et essayait

d'amadouer. Les yeux aciers du reptiles y étaient sans doute pour quelque chose.

C'était mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

Aujourd'hui, je l'ai gardé. Mais ce n'est pas le seul changement. J'ai une fille. C'était le

rêve le plus cher de ma lionne. Qu'on ai une fille et qu'elle s'appelle Aimée. Elle, n'étant

plus là pour porter l'enfant, j'ai réalisé son rêve en, en adoptant une. Désormais,

j'apprends à utiliser ces nouveaux sentiments dont elle m'a fait prendre conscience.

Mais parce qu'on a jamais qu'une âme sœur, mon cœur restera à jamais en lambeaux.

_

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu._


End file.
